Supernatural Pilots
by ggmaxwell
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are living their lives at peace. Well, all except for one. The guys discover this after Lady Une calls them in for a meeting, asking their help to track down and detain Duo Maxwell for questioning about several murders, he is a suspect in. When they find him, they are suprised to learn that Duo has stumbled into the world of the Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing x Supernatural Hello, it's me again. Something that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Gundam Wing. All credit and rights go to there creators and writers. I am not making any money off this and will never ever do so. This is just for my own amusement.

Summary: The Gundam Pilots are living their lives at peace. Well, all except for one. The guys discover this after Lady Une calls them in for a meeting, asking their help to track down and detain Duo Maxwell for questioning about several murders, he is a suspect in. When they find him, they are suprised to learn that Duo has stumbled into the world of the Supernatural, and has no plans on leaving anytime soon.

- Chapter 1: Case files and Questions

Lady Une walked brusquely into her office. She was not looking forward to this meeting. The teenagers that had been under her charge since the end of the second war had been living peacefully for the past two years. She did not want to have to drop the huge bomb on them that she was about to have to do. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she turned the handle to the door to her office and stepped inside.

Waiting inside her office, where four young boys - no - men. They where almost 20 now, and where never really boys to begin with. Each one of them was more lethal then the best trained soldiers she had at her disposal. Which was why she had to call on them now. All four of them turned their heads at her entrance. She walked inside, giving a nod to each of them as she walked to her desk. She sat down and opened a file, flipping it around and pushing it forward so they could all see it.

"Good morning everyone, and thank you for coming. I called you all here because I believe this matter is extremely important, and concerns you all in some way." Lady Une said, starting the meeting off. Before any of them can speak again, she continued. "It has come to our attention that several murders have been occuring around the vincinity of one of you. As I'm am sure you have noticed, one of you is missing here today." She stated, taking another deep breath. "It has become a concern to the Preventors, due to the fact that he is a suspect in all these murders."

"Wait one second please Lady." A blonde young man said, a look of alarm on his face. Quatre was never one to take slights against his friends well. "Are you suggesting that Duo is a suspect in murder?" He asked, his face incredulous.

"Not just one murder Mr. Winner. But several. He has been seen in the areas of the murders for several months. He shows up into whatever town, there are several murder, most of which never seem do be the same, and they stop when he leaves." She continued, not wanting to look any of them in the eye. "The reason I called all of you here today, is because any of my usual Agents can't get close enough to him to make an arrest. He's out of the area by the time they get there, or he manages evade long enough to finish what he's doing, and then gets out before anyone can make heads or tails of where he is. I need you all to find him, talk to him, get him to come in for questioning at the very least, or get some kind of confession out of him. Your all very close, he listens to you. I don't want to see him making anymore mistakes like this. I know he's not someone to just go around killing people, unless there is something else wrong, in which case, he needs help. I believe you four are the only ones who can track him down, and get close enough to talk."

"Are you sure it's not someone who just looks like him, or some sort of impostor?" Trowa asked, keeping his face neutral.

"We are positive. We don't go off eye witnesses in this situation, people tend to make mistakes, get confused, and jump to conclusions. They see what they want to see, and a Gundam pilot is still seen as a threat by a lot of people. So we've used security cameras in the areas, to get positive identification. It was definitely him, I saw the pictures and video footage myself." She answered.

"Any chance these people could have been committing crimes themselves, and he's just acting as some sort of Vigil-anti." Wufei asked. He could see the logic in it if Duo where doing so. He himself had been tempted on a number of occasions to do the same.

"We've looked into that, and while that would give a reason, it still would not be legal. While many do actually fit that characteristic, given enough digging, many of them where innocent civilians." She answered, she knew the news was shocking and upsetting them. At this time, the best she could do is answer there questions. "Don't think that hasn't crossed our minds, and is another reason we wanted to bring him in for questioning."

"Have any of your Agents actually showed that they only want to question, or has he been met with hostility?" Quatre asked, ever the diplomatic one.

"Some of our Agents said they didn't see any other alternative to violence when attempting to bring him in. But I'm not sure about those particular Agents, a few are harboring resentful, and sometimes, hateful feelings toward you Gundam Pilots." She answered, reminding herself to look deeper into those particular Agent's files. She waited as they all gave each other looks, seemingly having an entire conversation without having to say a word. She had forgotten how they used to do that. But then again, the loudest of the group was not present and had apparently gone off the deep end. She honestly never saw that one coming. Of all these young boys-scratch that- men, he seemed to be the most well adjusted. It just goes to show that the strongest people will eventually reach the end of their rope. She should have kept a better eye on him, like she did the others. Granted, unlike the others, he didn't really put himself in a position to be spied on.

Being in plain sight was just not his way. The others went off to work in family business, or pick up where they left off, or went into the Preventors themselves. He was the one to hide himself behind someone else's identity and was content to sit in the background, not drawing attention to himself. Just as she was starting to feel guilty about not being more involved in Hilde's death, the rest of the room seemed to have come to a decision.

"Lady Une, we will help you find Duo. We are worried about him, but we are fairly certain that he's not committing these murders. When we find him, we will talk to him. We're not going to say that we'll tell you everything he might tell us, but if he needs to be brought in, we will do so. But just so you know, we are not doing this as Preventor's Agents, but as his friends. We'll update you on what we see as a need to know bases, and we get free reign on what we do." Heero spoke up, letting her know, in no uncertain terms, that they will not back down on this. Just as well, she was expecting no less.

"That's what if figured you where going to say. Very well, Wufei, Heero, you are now on vacation indefinitely. You will come back when you deem yourself well enough to do so. Quatre I figure you can get your own affairs in order, same as you Trowa. I will be awaiting for your messages, but not holding my breath. If you do find anything, send it to my private line first. In the meantime, be careful." She said as she turned her back. She waited for a minute. When she turned back around, she found that all the ex-pilots where gone, as well as the case file for the murders.

There's chapter one. I don't expect too many people to read this, it was done for my self, but if you do read it, let me know what you think. I have a few more chapters ready and waiting to be uploaded.

This story will revolve primarily around the gundam pilots, there will be some appearances of the supernatural characters, but it mostly takes place in the world of supernatural.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: well there's something interesting

Two week, that's how long they have been looking. Two weeks! Now for a normal person, this wasn't long at all. But for Ex-Gundam Pilots, it was an eternity. They were Proffesionally trained mercernaries slash assasines. They could find one stupid person. Ex-Gundam Pilot or not. Or at the very least, that's what Wufei believed.

They had been looking for two weeks for Duo. Those weeks had been some of the most stressful days of his life. He would rue the day he ever admitted that Maxwell was better then him at something, but apparently, the guy was good at disappearing. He'd even heard Heero mumbling under his breath, something he was not prone to do by the way, about stupid pretty boys being to good at hiding themselves and pulling disappearing acts on people he called friends. The only thing they have been able to pull up out of the mess that Lady Une handed them was that Duo's odd behavior started just after Hilde was murdered.

Wufei remembered reading about that and thinking that he should probably have done a bit more then just called Duo, but went over to see how he was doing. Come to think of that, did they ever find the murderer? Looking through yet another file of yet another murder that Duo was a suspect of, he couldn't help but notice something odd. The first in this particular string of murders happened on the 10th, a whole two weeks before Duo even got there. Before he was even seen in any of the neighboring towns. His pattern also seemed to be pretty unpredictable. He would come into a town, and looking back at all the files, it would be after the murders started. He would stay sometimes just a couple of days, sometimes a whole two months, then the murders would end. The cities he visits are unpredictable, can't seem to find any kind of pattern, going from one area on one day, and two weeks later he may have been half way across the world or country he's in, in some small town that no ones ever heard of.

"So...Anyone able to find any kind of pattern that he's following?" Wufei asked to the room in general.

"Unless you mean, in blood splatters, I have nothing." Trowa said, as he skimmed through some of the crime scene photos of the murders that Duo was accused of.

"Patterns in blood splatters, are you serious?" Quatre asked from his and Heero's area, looking at security footage from everywhere.

"Yeah, looking at them, some of them seem to be Satanic symbols, which I have to admit, is not entirely un-Duo like. But at the same time, that's on such a very small percentage, that it could just be coincidence. Of course, who really believes in coincidence." Trowa added, arching an eyebrow.

"How the hell would you know they're Satanic?" Heero asked, turning to look at Trowa, with and eyebrow arched.

"I was a bit troubled in my teenage years." Trowa admitted, off-handedly.

"Your 19." Wufei reminded.

"Teenage for me was around 10." Trowa clarified.

"Right, anyway, I'm not to sure he's the one causing the blood patterns." Wufei said, turning around from his computer to face the room. All of which where now watching him with curiosity. "I mean, I've noticed that all of these murders, the way they happen and everything, starts before he get's into whatever town he's in, sometimes he's seen three hundred miles away from the first murder at the time of the murder. I don't know about you guys, but I'm more inclined to go with the vigil-anti theory now more then ever, then to say he's actually doing these murders himself." Wufei explained, giving everyone a 'what I tell you' look.

"Well, at least we have some good news. But we are still having trouble finding him. Honestly, I want to talk to him, see what's going on in that head of his. He's obviously not thinking straight." Heero said, turning back to the cameras he was watching.

"Wait." Quatre spoke up. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage. He's showing up in towns where murders are already happening, right? So, maybe we can beat him to a town. Is there anything about those first murders that might stick out to Duo. You know, something they have in common?" He asked, looking at Trowa.

"Um..." Trowa said, looking at Quatre as if he'd grown a second head. "Well, they're weird. You know, victims are home alone with no forced entry, or they swear it was someone they knew, but was out of town that day, or the victims would be drained in some way. Let's not forget the weird symbol blood splatters. Or the fact that there are never any clues, let alone, anyone knowing how they accomplished whatever they did to these people to kill them so quickly and quietly." Trowa answered. "Hell, half the victims go missing for a couple of days, then turn up dead in a ditch somewhere looking like mummies."

"OK, so that gives us something to go on. We find a weird death, close to where we know he was last seen, go there and start our own manhunt." Quatre said, sitting at his computer and starting to look up weird murders in the Midwestern area. "Got it, someone dead, in their home, no forced entry, no finger prints, but the man looked beat to hell, as well as the rest of the house, but the doors and windows where not touched."

"Well, then let's pack up. Road trip." Trowa said, getting up chuckling to himself. No one quite knowing why he's so amused, but choosing to just go with it.

Well, there is chapter 2. I have to say, I didn't expect anyone to actually read this, I thought everyone had forgotten Gundam Wing. That makes the reviews I have gotten so special.

Thank you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the grave yard we go

Two days later, they arrived in a small town in Illinois. They rented a car, under a false name that they knew Duo wouldn't recognize, from the closest Airport in the state. They then worked on setting up base camp in a motel room, in a area of town that seemed to see quite a lot of guest, going from the massive amount of hotels, motels, suites, and diners in the area. They then set to work hacking all the computers and security cameras in the city. Hoping Duo would show his face soon. Their wish came true when Heero caught sight of him on a security camera in a local hardware store. He pulled a copy of the reciept from the store on his computer, then went to tell the others, after setting the computer to track that particular face.

"Good new." He said, turning to make sure they can hear him. "Zero-two has been spotted in the hardware store in town."

"Great, we made the right call." Quatre said, getting up and stepping over to look at the computer himself.

"Yeah, looks like it. He was in there to buy rock salt, a crobar, lighter fluid, and some matches." Heero said, consulting the information on one of the screens that is not focusing on Duo's face and tracking it.

"Now call me crazy..." Heero could hear Trowa's off hand 'crazy' behind Quatre. "But I don't think that's a shopping list for car repairs. It's a bit suspicious, and he paid in cash." Heero finished, looking over to Trowa, who was listening attentively, though smirking slightly.

"Wait, where did he go?" Quatre said, leaning in closer to the computer to try and find him.

"What?" Heero said, turning back to the computers himself.

"I wouldn't be that surprised. He knows that certain people are after him. Odds are, he's avoiding as many camera's as possible, and I wouldn't put it past him to memorize where every camera in this town is before coming here." Trowa said.

"That's a point. He is just as trained as we are. He knows what to do to keep himself out of sight." Wufei said, turning back to the files they managed to get from the police station.

Grunting to himself, Heero went back to the monitors with a bit more aggravation then was necessary. He was worried about him. Hell, they where all worried about him. This behavior was erratic, and unstable. He wanted to know what was going on in his friends head. He couldn't help but think, if Duo had just talked to him this whole mess wouldn't be happening. He and Duo would contact each other regularly before all this happened. When Hilde had been killed, he had meant to go over to Duo's to help him as much as he could. It was very unlucky in that instance, however, that Relena had been under an assassination threat, and Heero couldn't leave until that mess was cleared up. Seeing as how he was head of her personal security, it was vitally important that he catch the guy. Heero quit his job shortly after that to join the Preventors, getting very tired of having to spurn Relena's advances toward him. Before heading over to the Preventor's however, he had gone to Duo's, better late then never right. Which is exactly what would have happened if he had stayed on Relena's personal security. But Duo had already disappeared by then. He'd tried calling him to talk to him, see where he might have gone, but Duo's phone had already been disabled as well. He was happy that he had this detail, and was with the other few people he would call friend, because the search he had been doing by himself was proving completely fruitless. Thinking his time would be better spent walking around town trying to find him, then looking at these monitors, Wufei seemed to have spotted something.

"There's Waldo." He said turning to the room at large. "He's heading in the direction of the cemetary." Wufei said, disbelievingly.

"Why?" Was the first thing that Quatre found himself saying. Heero couldn't really blame him, his thoughts where about the same.

"No clue, but we know where he's headed, it's dark so we have a better chance of sneaking up on him before he can run away, and he's probably gonna be there for at least an hour." Wufei answered.

"Why are you guessing an hour?" Trowa asked.

"He was carrying a shovel." Wufei replied.

To those words, everyone got up, grabbed what ever weapon they thought they would need to subdue him, if it came to that, and walked out of the room, and in the direction of the cemetery.

They finally found him, in the last place they expected him to be, a grave yard. That in it's self was suspicious, Duo absolutely refused to go to a grave yard if he could help it. He would always tell them that it was unnatural to bury the dead, that it gave him the creeps. Which was understandable, given where he grew up. But the truly odd thing about the picture before them, was that he was digging a grave. He had a shovel and was already a couple of feet down before they approached him. Surprisingly, he didn't even look up when they came close. But it was apparent that he knew they where coming when he picked up a shotgun and tossed it at Trowa who caught it and looked at him quizzically.

"Hey, do me a favor and keep an eye out. If you see any spooks, or anything that looks odd, approaching us, shoot it." He said, continuing to dig. Trowa, seeing a wonderful opportunity for a joke, and could just point the gun at Duo himself, took the high road and didn't.

"It?" He asked.

"Yes it. Whatever is coming, it isn't human anymore." Duo said, continuing to shovel dirt.

"Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked, approaching him delicately. Whatever had happened to Duo, it was obviously affecting him worse then they expected. Wufei, however, seemed to have a different idea.

"What the hell are you doing Maxwell? Have you gone insane, or did you just decide it was fun to dig up graves?" Wufei shouted, deciding the direct approach was a better option.

"You know, I'm actually starting to get used to the accusation of insanity." Duo stated with a slight chuckle. "But I can promise you, I'm all here." He continued, tapping a finger to his temple.

"Duo, your not actually expecting us to believe that right?" Heero remarked, jumping into the hole with his friend. "Would you stop digging for a moment. We need to talk. The Preventors are after you. They think your involved in these murders, and your behavior is not helping your case." Heero said, forcing the shovel out of his friends hands, hoping to make him listen.

"I know the Preventors are after me." Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's rather obvious considering those clumsy morons they've been sending after me. Look..." Duo explained, seeing Heero was about to continue and held up a hand silence him. "I promise, when I'm finished, I'll take you where I'm staying, and I'll explain everything, if you really want to know." He finished, taking his shovel back from Heero and continuing to dig. After a few more shovelfuls of dirt, they heard the shovel bang into something hard, wooden, and hollow.

"Jackpot." Duo exclaimed as he used the shovel to break open the casket, to the others exasperated, surprised, and irritated looks. Just as the casket opened, all five of them felt the temperature drop drastically. While four of them found themselves confused and began wondering how this was possible. Duo's head shot up and immediately started looking around. When his eyes found something he slapped Trowa's leg to get his attention.

"Trowa, shoot it." Duo said, pointing in the direction of some unsettled dirt on the ground.

"Shoot what?" He asked, but even as he did so, he could see the silhouette of a woman start to form.

She would have been considered beautiful in normal circumstances. But Trowa could see, that if she was ever beautiful, it was a long time ago. Her skin was a very unnatural gray, the same color of a corpse. It was peeled in areas of her face and what areas of her arms and legs were visible from the black dress she was wearing. Her face had a hallowed look about it, as if she where anorexic. Her hair was untamed and looked as if she had been struck by lightning. He noticed that her throat was slit, which lended credence to the heavy gurgling sound he was hearing, until he realized, that was the sound of her breathing. But what Trowa found truly horrifying about her, was the crazed look in her eyes. She looked ready to kill, as if she had lost all of her humanity, and she proved this when she waved her hand and Duo went flying out of the hole and into a headstone.

Instinct kicking in after the initial shock, he aimed the gun Duo had given him and pulled the trigger. But rather then a stagger back, or a drop to the ground, like he expected the woman, no, scratch that, whatever that was couldn't possibly be human, to do. The thing seemed to burst into dust before materializing on another spot three meters away. He could hear the rest of the group cock their weapons, all exept Duo, who had gotten up to run back to the grave. The woman that was not a women looked Trowa in the eye, her eyes full of hate and rage. Before he knew what was happening. Trowa felt the shot gun he was holding being torn out of his hands by nothing. He watched the gun go sailing out into the middle of the cementary. Trowa started hearing gun shots from around him, and he immediately dropped to the ground to prevent being shot. He could hear Duo in the distance telling them to stop, that the guns where useless. He heard Duo dive under the other's guns and begin searching through his bag. He could hear Quatre being thrown a few feet away, followed by Heero and Wufei.

The being then came closer to Trowa and reached for his throat. He was surprised by the stregth of the woman, he could not break it. Before she could break his windpipe, however, she burst into flames with a horrified and painful screech. Getting up and looking back, he saw Duo standing over the grave, in which the recently dug up corpse was on fire.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stood from the fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trowa answered, looking around to see the others getting up with no sign of injury.

"Good, then you guys can help me fill this back up, and we can be out of here in no time." Duo said, grabbing the shovel once again and starting to fill the grave.

Well there you have chapter 3. A tad longer then the usual, but there was a lot to put in.

As always, thank you to my reviewers and readers.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Duo's hotel room left the other pilots feeling put out. To their embarrassment, he had set up shop across the street from their base camp. Parked in front of the room was an old Ford pick-up, with a cab attached to the back, as well as a small mobile home. When they entered the room, Duo warning them to watch their steps, they noticed a line of salt that circled the entire room. His bed was made, and they noticed a pattern surrounding some writing in a language even Wufei couldn't translate.

"So, as promised, I'll answer your questions." Duo said as he sat on his bed.

"Okay, for starters, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Wufei asked, barely keeping himself composed.

"That," Duo said, gesturing in the direction of the cemetery. "That was the angry spirit of a Ms. Melanie Crawford. She was killed a year ago. Since then, she's been attacking men that remind her of her killer. Killing them, and feeling, I guess, that it's justified, or they deserve it."

"Angry spirit?" Trowa asked, he could believe that one, she looked plenty angry to him. "So we reminded her of her killer?"

"What, no, we're too young. But if your talking about her attacking back there. Nah, that's just because I was trying to force her to move on. They don't like that much. Always try to stop me." He explained.

"They always...Duo, what have you been doing this past year." Quatre asked, obviously spooked by what he'd just seen.

"To put it simply, hunting." Duo said, as if it was just as regular as going into the woods and tracking a deer.

"Hunting what exactly?" Heero said, glaring at his friend. "Because that out there was not any kind of animal that I'd ever heard of." He continued, pointing in the direction of the cemetery they had just been in.

"Well, there are a lot of things I hunt." Duo said, not quite looking into Heero's eyes. Which they all knew was a habit he had when he tried to lie or omit the truth to them.

"I think a list would come in handy." Trowa said, knowing Duo well enough to ask exactly what needs to be known, otherwise this could go on for hours. "Exactly what are you hunting, why, and why are you not wanting to tell us?"

"You want the truth?" Duo asked, looking at them. "You really want to know, because to answer your third question, I don't want to talk about it because you guys would think I was insane and cart me off to an asylum or something."

"After what we've just seen, and I know for a fact I wasn't drugged, I'm pretty convinced we could believe almost anything at this point." Heero said, appealing to the logical side of Duo's brain, though he couldn't see how logic had anything to do with any of this anymore. "Duo, we're your friends. We don't want to see you captured by an army of Preventors and put you in a prison that won't allow you anything out of fear that you could use it to break out. Just start at the beginning, and make us believe you." He finished, to a few surprised looks. He hadn't spoken that much in awhile.

"Well, Okay, but I warn you, you won't believe it." Duo said. "So, when Hilde died, you know she was murdered, right?" Duo said, and to their nods, he continued. "Well, no one would have believed me if I told them what I really saw that day. She wasn't killed by someone, it was a something. There wasn't actually anything, just a shadow. Apparently she'd accidentally pissed off a witch in the area. The witches way of dealing with that was to send a freaking Deava after her."

"A what?" Wufei asked.

"A Deava, a kinda shadow creature or demon. Usually they stay in Hell, but every so often someone will summon one and use it to do it's bidding." Duo explained.

"Your saying that Hilde was killed by some sort of shadow demon?" Wufei asked.

"Yep." Duo answered, then continued to explain. "Well, after that, needless to say, I was a bit confused and terrified, and very angry. She was my best friend after all. I was trying to figure out what had happened. So I did a bit of research. What's more, in my research, I ran into this guy who was there, hunting for the witch who was controlling the Deava. Hilde wasn't the first victim, and this guy was trying to track down the witch and kill her. Apparently, witches can just cause plenty trouble while in prison, so he needed to kill her. He needed help, and I was anxious just sitting there with my hands tied. We managed to track her down and take care of her. But after words, he took me out for a drink. Then he tells me about what he does, and tells me that with my skills and knack for seeing patterns, as well as my tracking abilities, I would make a good hunter. I went with him for a couple of months, and he showed me the ropes. Eventually, I started taking hunts on my own. After finding out what was really out there, I decided, I couldn't just go back to civilian life. There are monsters out there hurting and killing people, hunters are few and far between, so I've been doing this since." Duo finished.

"Duo, we're sorry, why didn't you tell us?" Quatre asked.

"I figured you guys would have some trouble believing me. Tell me to see some psychiatrist, that I was seeing things. Or that the grief was getting to me." Duo answered.

"Well after what we just saw, we are more inclined to believe you." Trowa said, feeling a slight chill run down his spine.

"So, witches, Deavas, and ghost. Is that all you hunt?" Wufei asked. "No, there are other things, like werewolves, and vampires. The occasional shapeshifter, you know, the stuff of myths." Duo said.

"So your saying all these things are real. All those stories that parents tell their children about monsters to make them behave are actually out there, doing the things people say they do?" Wufei asked.

"Correct, they sure are." Duo said.

"So, ghost, or ghouls, or specters, whatever you want to call that thing back there..." Heero started.

"Ghost, ghouls and specters are two completely different things from ghost." Duo corrected.

"Right, they require a shot gun to kill. But bullets seemed to have no affect on them." Heero inquired.

"Oh, that's because I don't have bullets in my shot gun. And the gun didn't kill her, it would just shock and make her disappear for a bit. Killing her requires me to burn her bones. But no, regular bullets have no affect on ghost. The ammunition in my gun is actually salt, ghost and demons can't cross it, and it hurts them or makes them dissapate." Duo explained.

"Well, I see no other alternative. Duo, would like a few partners?" Quatre inquired.

"What?" Duo asked, looking puzzled.

"Would you like some partners?" Quatre asked. "We are a team, this seems very interesting, and important to you. I can't speak for everyone, but I kinda want to see what it's about. Besides, it's very dangerous, and I don't want to hear about your death because no one else was there. And this seems a lot more fun then managing an industry that my sisters are actually taking care of while I go to business school." Quatre asked.

"Really?" Duo asked. There was a chorus of 'I'm in." and 'I'm interested" in the room.

###########################################################################################

Hurray for new chapter.

Thank you all for reading my story and for your wonderful reviews. The stress of working all the time and trying to move, the kind words are really making my days.

Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To say Duo was shocked would be an understatement. He was prepared for everyone to start suggesting psychiatrists and places he could go for grief counseling. Not getting an offer of help. These where people who lived by logic and action, physics was very important to them. They never believed in anything strange or explainable. Even admitting in Quatre's slight emphatic abilities was pushing it for them.

"Um, sure. If you think you can handle it." Duo answered, and then seeing their protest on their faces. "I don't mean the physical part of it either." He said, raising a hand to stave off their objections. "I mean this job can get weird. You need to throw out every once of logic you think you know. Cause these things...They don't think logically. The closest you'll get is seeing patterns in their killings and victims. Everything else gets kinda crazy and unpredictable." He finished.

"Duo, why don't you let us try and we can decide if we can handle it for ourselves." Quatre suggested.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I told Garth when he was starting to think that I couldn't handle it." Duo muttered under his breath. "Okay, though I am gonna warn you. Your gonna have a lot of those 'What the hell am I doing moments.' I wake up with that thought every day." Duo conceited.

"Duo, I woke up with that thought every morning while I was working for Relena. It's not like I would be changing my routine." Heero tried to reassure.

"You are aware I work in a circus right? If anything, I would be able to handle the strange. I kinda fall into that category myself." Trowa reminded.

"I did grow up with myths and legends. It's not going to be a big jump for me." Wufei stated.

"Well alright. I'll be with you guys again. That's always good." Duo conceded. "But anyway, it's morning and I haven't slept in two days. I have to grab a couple hours of sleep before I can go on to my next job." He said as he laid down on the bed and covered his eyes.

"Alright, we'll go pack up. Let us know when your ready to leave. We're just across the street." Quatre said, closing the door as they all walked out of it. They walked back to their room and started collecting their stuff when they entered. But it was Wufei who brought up what they had to do.

"What exactly are we planning on telling Lady Une?" He asked. They all stopped for a moment to think.

"If we tell her the truth, she may think he's manipulating us. She didn't see what we did, she'd be less inclined to believe it." Trowa stated, looking at the rest.

"We could send her a message saying it's not Duo, but more investigation is necessary to find the culprit." Quatre suggested.

"Or we could just say Duo is not responsible for the murders. We did tell her we would keep her on a need to know bases." Heero reminded. "That didn't involve telling her everything."

"Yes, but if we do that, she might pursue us for more answers. We need to satisfy her curiosity without telling her the truth." Quatre added thoughtfully.

They thought for a couple of minutes, packing their bags to give their hands something to do. It was while he was putting the computers into their bags that Trowa came up with something.

"What if we tell her that Duo is traveling around as some sort of vigil-anti. You know, tell her that all of his 'victims' where actually victims of some other person in every town he's been in. It's half true at the least." Trowa suggested.

"And these killers just happened to stay off camera where Duo couldn't." Wufei asked, raising a skeptical eye-brow.

"Or.." Quatre said. "Maybe they where expected to be in the area, or just plain enough to not stand out. Duo may be good, but he does kinda stand out in a crowd. They where just looking for something suspicious in the footage, when they saw Duo, someone must have said that that was it." He reasoned.

"That sounds like that could work. At the very least it will distract her for the time being." Heero said, getting the vacuum from the closet and starting to vacuum the floor.

"I'll send a message to Une." Quatre said, grabbing his mobile and tapping out a quick note to send to Une. When finished, everybody continued their clean up, getting rid of all evidence that they had ever been there at all. Duo came to get them a couple hours later, after finishing up his own cleaning routine and checking out. Telling them that he had found a job a few states over that looked to be his, now their, kind of thing.

There you have chapter 5.

Sorry it took so long. I've been super busy between work and working more to save up some money for my own place. So it may take a while for the next chapter as well.

But I will tell you this, next chapter, Lady Une.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To say Lady Une was not having a good day would be an understatement. She had spent the entire day dealing with in house issues. There where terrorist threats in the colonies, and the personal issues of one head of finances causing her to have to start thinking about who she needs to replace him.

Then there was the message she just received from one Quatre Rebaba Winner, stating in no uncertain terms, that they had found Duo, they where not bringing him in for questioning. In fact, the message went on to say, that they where planning on working with him until further notice. That Duo was in no way the murderer. They where also going to continue investigating themselves.

She found the whole thing confusing, and was irritated that they didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her what is actually going on. That worried her to no end as well. If they where afraid to talk to her about this, it had to be something serious. It was made even worse when she received, over E-Mail, that Heero and Wufei had sent in there notices that they no longer wished to work with the Preventors.

The headache that had been slowly growing since she got up that morning, had reached migraine proportions when a certain Vice Foreign Minister had entered her office.

Relena had poked her head into her office without warning, smile on her face, just as she usually does when she can find the time to visit. Lady Une didn't mind that, she found Relena's cheery attitude rather liberating on most days, stuck in her office. It just wasn't really the right time.

"Hello Relena. I'm really glad to see you, but I have to ask if we could do this another day. I have quite a bit to get done." Lady Une asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Une. Though I was wondering if Heero where here." Relena asked.

"Actually Relena, he is currently on an extended vacation at the moment. He did not tell me where he was going either. You may have to wait awhile if you want to talk to him." Une lied, like Hell she was going to tell Relena where Heero had gone. Heero had told her the reason for quitting, and she couldn't blame him. Relena had proven on a number of occasions that she could not keep their relationship professional. Add on one very irritated Heero Yuy out for her blood is not something she wanted to deal with.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I was just going to introduce him to the new head of my security. This is Paul." Relena said, standing aside to let a huge man enter the room. "I was really hoping Heero would like to join our team, or some simile of that. But I guess you would do."

"Relena, thank you for the offer, but you know I can't leave my post." Lady Une answered. Relena's joke was starting to get tedious. Though she was slightly disturbed by the way she said it.

"Oh, but it's the perfect idea. You lack a few of the things Heero has, but you have power, and influence. Plus plenty of know how in other areas that would be to our advantage." Relena said, a small smile on her face.

"Very cute Relena, but you know that's now possible. I'm afraid I have a lot to do." Lady Une re-stated, turning to the new bodyguard, as she put it in her head, and sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you Paul, I hope you do a good job of protecting Relena." She said, shaking his hand. She was then completely surprised when she looked up into the man's eyes to see her own staring back at her.

"You misunderstood me Lady Une, I wasn't giving you a choice." Relena said, her sweet smile turning darker and more psychotic before she turned to Une's double and ordering. "Leave her alive, I think she would be good to keep around." She said, grabbing Lady Une in a hold strong enough to stop all five Gundam Pilots, let alone one woman.

Une, thinking fast, got her gun from her pocket and shot Relena through the chest. To her amazement, it had absolutely no affect. So she put a bullet through the head of her doppelganger. Again nothing. Relena, or whatever it was in Relena's skin got the gun away from her very easily, a bit too easily for Une's liking. Deciding it would be better to surrender, and plan escape later, she stood still. They where obviously going to keep her alive for the time being. Maybe she could find a way to communicate with the Pilots while they where keeping her held.

Whatever it was they wanted from her, they obviously didn't want it from her secretary. She was walked out, and she noticed that Amy was all over the floor. Pieces and bits only. Her body looking like it had been torn to shreds by some sort of wild animal. Noticing Lady Une's looks, Relena looked over to the body and gasped.

"Silly me, I must not have finished my lunch. Paul, if you would like to clean this up, don't worry, she's very tasty." She said as if talking about a salad she couldn't finish.

Ta-Da! Chapter 6 and the plot thickens.

What's going to happen?

Will Lady Une escape, will the guys find out what happened, is Relena still alive?

Dun Dun Dun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hunting was an interesting new career idea in Trowa's head, but it was also, for lack of a better word, 'boooooorrrring'. He thought to himself. The hunting bit was cool, you go out, kill the bad thing, clean up your mess, and come home. Very like the previous job he had as a Gundam Pilot. It was the other stuff involved that was starting to get tedious. Book after book, facts, poems, sonnets, all beautiful, but mind numbing things to read over and over. Duo had explained the need to do so. This was the only reliable source for some of the monsters that they now hunted.

Trowa never took the time in the past to read things not involving any form of engineering or machinery, or strategy guide. He never really appreciated the poetry that was written back before the colonies. Finding out now that they where actually guides to help hunters, Trowa decided he should take some time now. But it was just so much, and not all of it clear.

Not everything was solid fact or that reliable. Or even easy to translate into terms they used now, let alone the dead languages they where written in half the time. He was starting to get a headache. Duo had explained that there used to be hunters that mostly only did research. Ones that generally stayed behind in the background and let other hunters kill the things, only joining in when they thought it was very important or they didn't trust anyone else to do the job. But that job was usually reserved for older hunters. The ones who made it past their prime years and had a chance to stop and settle down.

They hadn't met any other hunters yet, though, admit tingly, they had only been at it for five weeks. Duo had been on the phone with one or two of them in that time. Mostly giving assistance in a case or asking for help with figuring out what they where hunting. That was one thing that got to Trowa, and quite possibly why he was so frustrated with the research part of it. None of the monsters seemed to make any sense, but Duo could see patterns. He knew what to look for, and he was helping them learn, but it was still frustrating.

Just because it was a specific kind of monster, doesn't mean it acted the same as another one. It all depended on what area they where from, their religion when they where human, if they ever where, and their motivation. But they where learning a few tricks here and there that would help.

Quatre had learned early that with ghost he needed to control his empathy, because he could feel all their pain and anguish. Too much of that will distract him, and cause him to get hurt or miss his shot. As well as make him a prime target for possession, being so sensitive to stuff like that.

Heero learned that with most monsters a simple bullet through the head will not always work, unless you are fighting a ghoul. Most monsters require a bit more effort. Making sure your bullet is silver helps a lot with making sure the monster will die, in most cases, and always aim for the heart. He learned that if someone says one thing will work, use that thing, because it will ultimately work.

Wufei learned that you do not, under any circumstances, provoke a witch or wizard. They could make your life miserable, and they didn't even have to be near you to do it. He learned that the hard way when a witch he had unknowingly insulted when he called her by her gender rather then her name had got a piece of his hair. He also learned that witches where incredibly messy and like to project their mess onto the people that they want to torment.

And Trowa learned that no matter how agile he is, monsters are generally quicker and all the flipping and diving he does around it will do nothing more then irritate it, and then they will throw him harder. Mostly into something made of stone or metal.

Even Duo had learned something new when dealing with an Okami last week. When they tell you to stab it seven times with the special Holy stake, you stab it seven times. Six times will apparently only piss it off, and it will come after you. They all gave him hell for that one.

But there was one thing that could be said, you where always traveling. He could now understand why Duo moved around so much nowadays. As soon as a case was finished, you'd have to leave town as quickly as possible in order to avoid police (though they never even suspected them), curious bystanders who would try to get sucked in and get killed, or angry villagers wielding pitchforks, that was an odd case. He didn't even know they did that anymore.

When if came to finding cases was another thing. Anything sounded suspicious if you looked at it hard enough. For that Duo said there was a saying for it. Once was an accident, twice was coincidence, and three times means there was something going on. Duo also got a lot of calls from a guy named Garth that would tell him about cases close by.

It was while wrapping up one of these cases that Quatre got a message from Lady Une. Something none of them where expecting. At first glance the message not making much sense.

-Duo not A suspicioN aGainst hER. Request ELEments iN Authority. LeaVe I A TImely mANner pleaSe. CAn coP ouT yoUR mEeting Demos. HavE to Leap in aPpointments.-

Taking a few minutes to crack the code Lady Une had made get her message by. They managed to translate:

-Danger, Relena, Leviatians, Captured, Help.-

Which made little sense because they had seen Relena on the news not ten minutes ago. And if she needed their help, she wouldn't have put it in a code. But then they moved the words from back to front.

-Help, Captured, Leviatians, Relena, Danger.-

Which put things more in perspective. Especially after Duo started swearing and pulling out his phone to dial a hunter friend.

Lady Une had been captured. By something called Leviatians and needed help because they where very dangerous. The only question is, why was Relena in the equation.

"Hey Garth, there you are. I got a question, what are Leviatians?" Duo asked over his phone, putting it on speaker for the rest to hear. "I know I've heard the name before, but I can't remember what it is."

"Not something you wanna mess with, I can tell you that. Why?" Garth asked, sounding younger then the rest of them expected him to be.

"Because we just got a message from an old friend saying they've been kidnapped by them and need help." Duo explained, his face showing just how anxious he is.

"Well, I would tell you to kiss that friend good-bye, but know you too well to know you wouldn't take that answer." Garth said, no sign of humor in his voice. "Leviathans are old creatures, like older then humanity old, and very powerful. I couldn't tell you much about them honestly. When they where last a problem, Bobby made it a point to make sure I stayed away from them, as well as a few other hunters. Something about knowing we'd get ourselves eaten. In the end, they managed to get him. But I do know someone who knows how to kill them. I'll give them a call, see if they can help. As soon as I do, I'll give you a call and tell you where they can meet you. Don't move in until they are with you. Leviathans are very powerful and dangerous. They will eat you within a second, and they are merciless. Call you in a few." Garth finished as he hung up.

Duo turned off his phone with a sigh.

"So we're just supposed to sit and wait?" Heero said, never liking that plan.

"Right now, yeah. I've never heard Garth that worried before. He's usually very cheery and willing to help with anything. Big fan of diving right in." Duo said, sounding worried as well.

"So these things must be very powerful?" Wufei inquired.

"Looks like it. He said they where older then humanity, and with these things, the older they are, the stronger they are." Duo answered.

"My question is, why would they take Lady Une, and how is Relena falling into this mess." Quatre said, his eyes cast downward in thought.

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll get some answers soon." Duo said, starting to pack up his belongings. He was putting his guns into his bag when his phone rang again.

"Yeah Garth, what to you have?" Duo asked, picking up his phone and putting it on speaker.

"You guys still in Minnesota?" Garth asked.

"Yep." Duo answered.

"Good, Sam and Dean are just a state over, they can meet you tomorrow morning at Hannity's Restaurant around noon tomorrow in Pewaukee, Wisconsin." Garth instructed.

"Whoa." Duo said, raising his hand to stall Garth, a useless action considering he was on the phone. "Are you talking about the Sam and Dean, or a general Sam and Dean pair of hunters that aren't brothers?"

"No, I mean Sam in Dean. You know, you've heard of them I think." Garth answered. "The Winchesters."

Hurray, I successfully posted a new chapter.

Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter, and Cas will be showing up soon. I know it took awhile, but they are coming.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
